tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Wiki contributors Someone please give the template a photo. Official Description Hardworking, honorable and respectful, Leonardo is the Turtles' fearless leader (and the oldest of the four), Driven to be the perfect hero, Leo's inexperienced and (often) rowdy little brothers sometimes get in the way of his goal. Personality Leo is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to Master Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness to be a great leader. History Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: 'Leo along with the other turtles turn fifteen on their mutation day, and go up to the surface for the first time. Leo is chosen by Master Splinter to be leader, and he leads the turtles to save April and defeat Snakeweed. Leo tells April that they will not rest until they find her father. Leo also watches his favorite show, Space Heroes, for the first time in this episode. 'Turtle Temper: 'Leo once again leads the turtles on a mission involving the Kraang, only to be captured on video by Vic. Leo later tells Raph that he has to go home since he caused them to fail the mission. Leo is seen with Don and Mike trying to save Vic and later fighting Spider Bites, and is happy to see that Raph came back to help them defeat Spider Bites. 'New Friend, Old Enemy: Leo does not do much in this episode other than leading the Turtles during their battle with the foot and Leading Don and Raph to save Michelangelo from Chris Bradford, and later fighting Chris Bradford and Xever in the sewer. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: 'Leo skateboards with the other turtles, and is upset that he and the others got grounded for a week by Splinter. When Raph and the others want to sneak above ground, Leo tells them no, but he later follows them when he sees that they are going anyway. Leo helps defeat Baxter Stockman in the episode. 'Metalhead (Episode): 'Leo once again leads the turtles when fighting the Kraang. Leo is not a fan of Metalhead, and tells Don that Metalhead can't help them because he is too loud and clumsy. Leo is later seen playing an arcade game in the lair with Raph and Mike after they defeated the Kraang that controlled Metalhead. 'Monkey Brains: Leo doesn't have much to do in this episode. He mostly just leads the turtles in the chase after the mutated monkey and the fight against Falco. Never Say Xever: Leo is central in this adventure. He shows mercy on a member of the Purple Dragons street gang and Raphael believes this is a show of weakness. Leo leads his brothers in all of the fights against the Foot and, in the end, his show of compassion to the gang member helps them to win the day. This is the first episode to teach Leo a lesson about "crossing the line." The Gauntlet: Leo leads the ambush on Pete The Pigeon and leads the raid on the Kraang base. He leads the turtles in battle against Xever and Bradford at the mutagen bomb. When the Shredder attacks, Leo is the one he presses for information about Splinter. Panic in the Sewers: Leo leads his brothers in the fight against Dog Pound and was the only one to successfully use a smoke bomb to escape. When April is captured by Dog Pound, Leo nearly loses it untill Raph uses a line from Space Heroes to snap him out of it. Leo then comes up with the idea to use Donnie's new patrol buggy to chase the van down. Leo and Mikey chase down Dog Pound and manage to ignite the chemical in the tanker and save The Sewer Lair. Mousers Attack!: Leo teams up with Raph in the so-called "A-team". They go to retrieve April's phone from the Purple Dragons and stays to track down the Mousers. He and Raph discover Baxter Stockman behind the robots and are sprayed with a radio-isotopic mist that tags the Mousers in on them. They are then chased across the city by an army of Mousers untill they finally lead them back to the Foot hideout where they rescue Donnie and Mikey. It Came From The Depths: Leo is hesitant about Leatherhead as are most of the turtles. He leads Donnie, and Raph on their search for the power cell and participates in the battle against the Kraang to defend Leatherhead in his lair. I, Monster- 'Leo is not so hesitant in this episode because in the beginning, in a training session, Leo is able to punch Splinter for the first time in their family's history. When Splinter's mind is taken over, he tries to get his sensei back by calling him by his human name, and for the first time "father". 'New Girl In Town- 'Leo is a lot more active in this episode, because this is the first apperance of Karai, his crush. He goes to April's to get advice, but she also tries to warn him. Oh, and he lets Raph try his hand at leadership. On top of the Biarly Building, Karai tries to coax Leo into stealing a valuble katana, but he does not. When Snakeweed attacks, he tries to get Karai to fight, but she leaves. 'The Alien Agenda-''' Leo is next to learn a valuble lesson: never trust a Foot Clan agent, escpecially if it's a girl. He continues to turst her until she leaves him. He tells the truth to his bros and Splinter. 'The Pulverizer- '''Leo doesen't act out much in this episode except getting his "drivers liscence" because he's least likly to hit something just for entertainment. He also tells Donnie to fix up the ShellRaiser and taking Captain Rubber Pants home. 'TCRI- Leo is the leader in the plan to stop the Kraang invasion once and for all, once they surprisngly find out the Kraangs's true plans. Coackroach Terminator- 'Leo once again doesen't act out much in this episode except scolding Raph for having a fear of Chong. 'Baxter's Gambit- 'Leo does act a little more when he tries to lead the turtles and their enemies out of the labyrinth. Interactions With Other Characters 'Raphael: 'Leo is the leader and Raph disagrees with that. Raph does not really like the idea of Leo being the leader and always questions his leadership. They also fight the most out of the brothers and are always getting into arguments. You could call them "friendly rivals". Raph, however, thinks he's a better fighter than Leo, and that he deserves to be the leader. Raph is also Leo's younger brother, so he is still protective over him. Leo is seen to yell Raph's name everytime he's hurt. As of I, Monster and/or New Girl In Town , it seems like Raph is more accepting and open to Leo's leadership. He also admits that he needs him. Despite all the sibling rivalry, they seem to be very close. 'Donatello: 'Leo and Donnie get along very well, but just like his other brothers, Leo will be annoyed by Donnie's constant smarts, such as the time where Raph hits Donnie for doing so and Leo points out his satisfication. They rarely ever argue, but in The Gauntlet, Leo was yelling at him for not expecting a very complicated mutagen bomb. They seem to be pretty close as brothers. 'Michelangelo: 'Mikey is Leo's youngest brother, and although he is annoyed by Mikey's annoying personality at times, it is shown that Leo is mostly protective over Mikey and he doesn't get annoyed by him like the other two does. Like in Panic In The Sewers where they team up to stop the tanker and Leo tackles Mikey quickly after throwing the water ballon to safety. Although they don't spend much time personally, they both care about each other awfully a lot. In New Girl In Town, when Leo comes home with red eyes and Mikey thought he's been crying, he immediately went over to give his leader a comforting hug. Instead of pushing him away like the other two most probably woud, Leo just lifts him up and set him down away from him. 'Master Splinter: 'Leo is a teacher's pet, and craves Master Splinter's approval, attention, and appreciation. They are like Father and Son, and of course, Master Splinter taught Leo everything he knows about ninjitsu. Leo gets along with Splinter the most out of all the characters, and fails to find a compatible reason for getting out of a certain punishment. Splinter also finds Leo a bit overconfident as a leader at times, and so his wisdom doesn't exactly reach through Leo until he realizes it. 'April O' Neil: 'April and Leo are good friends, and Leo is very determined to save April's father. Also, after meeting Karai, he went over to her place to talk to April about it. She went berserk after Leo mentioned how she's in the Foot Clan by slapping him with her magazine while yelling and tried to warn him. 'Shredder: They are enemies, obviously. Leo first saw him in The Gauntlet and fought against him alongside his little brothers. 'Karai-' He had and likely still does have a crush on her. It is kind of the star-crossed lovers scenario. He thought that she could be good and that she understood honor.Much like Batman and Catwoman. Quotes *"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hestaition. My orders must be carried out without any questions...aw guys, wait up!" *"Splinter's instructions we're very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people...and bathrooms." *"We're heroes. Th-That's how heroes talk." *"We all have brains Mikey." *"That's right! We're Turtles of Justice!" *"Halt Villian!" *"Guys! What part of being in an enemy lair don't you understand?!?" *"We find that people treat us better when they don't know we exist. *"Turtles! Fall back!" (Raph asks if he is kidding) "Yes, it's all part of my hilarious 'Let's all live' routine."'' *"''I'll ''decide who gets a beat-down....''That ''guy needs a beat-down!" *"He-He might be on his way t-to....''church." (stammering) *"What did you expect Donnie?!? A big round ball with a lit fuse that says BOMB?!?!?!" *"Ok, so me and Raph against Mikey and Don. Uh, isn't that a little unfair?" *"No, only an idiot would... oh boy." *"Remember who you are: Hamato Yoshi." *"Uh Thanks?'' *"Turtles first.'' *"You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into this?" *"There's a homing signal?!" *"The ones who are working for this place must punch the card that is known as the time card and the clock that is known as the clock of time" *"Something's not right." Trivia *Leo is voiced by actor Jason Biggs, best known for his role as Jim in American Pie. *Leo admires Captain Ryan from his favorite show, Space Heroes. *Leo was named leader because he asked, not by Splinter's choice. *At times, he can be a bit overconfident (The Gauntlet). *Leo's tPhone ID lists him as Leo Ichiban Turtle. "Ichiban" is Japanese for "The First" or "The Best". *This version shows Leo's more teenage side because in previous incarnations if this franchise, Leo's personality was a more of a grown-up part. *Leo's eyes match his mask. *Leo was not kidding about strangers and bathrooms in a new plcace. Rule #1 when travelling: Stay away from strangers, bathroms, and hobos. *He can hold his breath underwater for 15 minutes. *His swordsmanship is unmatched. *The blue in his bandana represents his main emotion: calmness and leadership. *His main elements are ice and water. *His main season is winter. *He is the first of the turtles to punch Splinter. *By that, it shows that he might feel uneasy and/or guilty when he harms someone a little far or by accident. *He is the first of the turtles to call Splinter by his human name and "father". *It is shown that he almost gave in to Mikey's 'puppy dog eyes'. *He is named after the famous Rennascance master, Leonardo da Vinci. *He's a talented chef. Gallery Leo ch pu1.jpg|Leo Doing A Spin Attack Leo_ch_pu2-2.jpg|Leo Getting Ready To Attack Leo_ch_pu3-1.jpg|Leo Having Fun With His Training Leo_ch_pu4.jpg|Leo Attacking Character-leonardo-weapon.png Gear-leos-katanas.jpg|Leo's Weapon's infanl.jpg|Infant Leo Tmntnick2leo.png Leo2012af.png LeoPeek.jpg Nickeleoden s teenage mutant ninja turtles by turtletitan97-d56ck6q.jpg Leonardo tmnt 2012 by lordesssesshomaru-d4oiyio.jpg Tmnt turtle stack.png Tmnt being fucking bad asses in the opening gif.gif Mikey tired gif.gif Tmnt 3.png|Leonardo fighting with Xever Tmntnick2leo.png 009.jpg Leo2012af.png Can i be the leader leo tmnt.gif Tmnt raph punches leo.gif Leo backs awy from april.gif Meet Leonardo Video Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas